


This is Halloween

by Koukaiaru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (in a onesie), A Lot of Bad Quotes, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Laura Hale, Bad Flirting, Bad Quotes, Butt Flap, Derbear, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, New York, ONESIE, Oblivious!Derek, POV Alternating, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, awkward!derek, i know stiles was little red like a thousand times but w/e, not even sorry, this is so full of tropes it's not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koukaiaru/pseuds/Koukaiaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's sudden knowledge of random trivia results in Stiles having to go to a Halloween party dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. At the same party he meets Big Bad Wolf Derek, who just cannot say no to his sister. Ever. Quotes and hilarity ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is okay. I've been listening to Marilyn Manson's "This is Halloween" while writing this, and so they are quoting the lyrics to this song in the fic. In case you don't know, it comes from the soundtrack of the Nightmare before Christmas. All in all this is a very late Halloween fic. 
> 
> Also it's actually my first Sterek fic even though I've been in the fandom for like 4 years or something. I used to write for another fandom before this and I haven't written anything for a year so... I'm a bit rusty? Please excuse. Anyway I hope you enjoy this thing. I certainly enjoyed the feeling of writing something after such a long break from it.
> 
> This is very obviously not beta'd.

Stiles looked at himself in the floor length mirror. He blinked at the black tights hugging his calves and enunciating his bony knees. The skirt was also black, but it was not visible from underneath the red, woollen cape. He had long black gloves made from leather reaching way into the holes of the cape, creating the impression of sleeves. The vivid red complimented his complexion, although that was not really news. His red hoodie was his favourite for a reason.

 

Stiles was rarely wrong. Which is why he even agreed to the dare in the first place. Honestly, he could count the times Scott was right, and Stiles wasn’t, on the fingers of one hand. Four. Four times was Scott right. Now five. Scott was not, by any means, a trivia loving kind of guy. So when Siles was professing his love for all things nuts, while stuffing himself with peanut butter cups, and Scott commented with a random fact about peanuts being actually legumes, Stiles could only snort and shake his head in his oh-Scott-you-are-so-cute way. In hindsight, it was a rather shitty thing to do, especially since Scott, very unlike his gullible self, insisted that he was, in fact, right.

 

Stiles should have believed him. But it was so unbecoming of pea _nuts_ not to be nuts, that he just could not wrap his head around it. And so, stupidly ignoring Scott’s smirk, when it should have set off all kinds of alarms in his head – Scott never smirked after all, it just was not a thing his face did, ever, he accepted the dare. Halloween was approaching, so it made sense to dare each other to dress in a costume of the other’s choice, but Stiles never, _ever_ expected Scott to come up with… _this_.

 

There was a knock on the door and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Coming,” he shouted and slid his hands down the sides of his cape, willing it to be at least a little bit less prominent. The sides were sticking out, making him look like a giant apple, or a bauble. Another impatient knock on the door had Stiles shoving his hands into the enormous pockets – one of the things he actually enjoyed about the cape. “You just can’t wait to see me, can you?” he jeered, before yanking the door open, not even a little surprised to see Scott grinning at him from the other side. “Shut up,” Stiles grunted even before Scott could say anything, and pushed past him to go down the stairs. The sooner they got this party over with, the better.

 

• • •

 

“I am not going, Laura, drop it,” Derek said, glaring at the piece of fabric Laura was dangling in front of his eyes, hoping that this would be the moment his mutant powers finally manifested, allowing him to set the thing on fire with a wink.

 

“Try glaring a little bit more, you’re on a good way to achieving a unibrow, Derbear,” was Laura’s response and Derek glowered. “Seriously though, why are you so against it, it’s going to be fun!” Derek only huffed and Laura threw herself onto the couch, her arm going around him, thumb pushing into his cheek from the other side in a mocking gesture. “That’s right. I forgot you’re allergic to _fun_. My mistake.”

 

“I am _not_ allergic to fun, Laura, I just don’t see a point in going to a party, where the average age is going to be nineteen. Aren’t you a bit too old for this?” Derek gritted, ignoring the thumb painfully digging into his face.

 

“If this is your of saying that I’m old, it’s not appreciated. Besides, just because it’s a college party, it doesn’t mean everyone is going to be nineteen.” Derek opened his mouth– “And _even if_ ,” Laura interrupted him, before he could say anything, “I don’t really mind. I just want to get out and meet new people instead of watching _Casper_ , again.” Derek muttered a few words under his breath. “What did you say?” Laura prompted.

 

“I said I like _Casper_ ,” he repeated louder this time, voice defiant, or as defiant as he allowed himself with his sister.

 

“ _Fine_. Do whatever you want, see if I care.” She took her thumb away from his cheek, finally – he was going to bruise, he was sure. Standing up from the couch, she threw him one last annoyed look and stomped off, leaving the furry costume next to him on the couch. He looked at it, eyes full of disdain, wincing slightly when he heard Laura bang her bedroom door shut.

 

Immediately he felt guilt pooling in his gut. It was not like they went out much, or at all really, ever since they had moved to New York their social life sort of died, not that he had any back in California, but Laura did and now he felt as if he was stopping her from going out and having _fun_. He closed his fists, nails digging into his palms. He hated parties, with passion. But he loved Laura. Sighing, he poked the offending piece of garment with his finger. He was so focused on glaring at it earlier that he never really looked to see what it was.

 

As he unfolded it, he felt terror filling every inch of him. ‘This is for Laura,’ he thought as the fluffy wolf onesie presented itself to him in all its glory.

 

• • •

 

“This is golden,” Scott said as he looked at Stiles fuming on the seat beside his. The other people in the subway were sending curious glances their way, but the boys didn’t care. “Come on Stiles, you can’t be angry forever, we’re going there to have fun, and you’re rocking this costume, so–”

 

“It’s not the costume I’m angry about Scott, it’s your gloating, you can stop now,” Stiles huffed, sliding his hand through his hair, messing it up on the top where it grew longer than he usually allowed it. “How long till we’re there anyway? It’s really stuffy in here.” Stiles squirmed in his seat. The cape was actual wool and so a bit heavy for the not-so-cold October night. The only reason he wasn’t drowning in his own sweat were the rather thin tights, that did nothing to protect him from the draft in the subway cart. He wanted to spread his legs, because his feet were starting to hurt from the black high heels he was sporting to go with his costume, but the crowd was too big to do that. Cursing Scott, he prayed they were almost there.

 

Scott looked at the map above the door and hummed. “Two more stops and we’re there.”

 

Stiles groaned and let his head fall against the window. There better be a lot of booze there to make up for what he has to go through.

 

• • •

 

Derek nursed the whiskey, thankful that there even was a bar, with real alcohol. Maybe it really wasn’t a party for nineteen-year-olds after all. He sat on the farthest stool, hoping that the shadows would prevent people from seeing him dressed in wolf PJs. Fucking Laura and her sense of humour. He couldn’t believe he agreed to do this just because Laura huffed and puffed and threw a little hissy fit. If there was one glaringly obvious New Year’s resolution to make, it was definitely to try and be more assertive. He gulped the rest of his remaining whiskey and sighed as the bartender wordlessly handed him another. Maybe he understood Derek’s pain. Maybe he also had an evil sister who took pleasure in humiliating him.

 

He didn’t even know where Laura was, she ‘toodled’ him the moment they crossed the threshold, leaving him to his own devices and to the judgement of people’s stares. “You’re not scary for a werewolf,” some drunk teen said to him, as he stood next to the door, at a loss of what to do. She skipped away as soon as Derek bared his teeth at her with a murderous glare.

 

He then noticed the bar at the end of he room and hadn’t left it since. Meanwhile, more people were constantly coming in and soon it was too crowded to breathe. Two hours. That was how much he was going to give Laura before dragging her out and going home, hoping to make it in time for _The Nightmare before Christmas_.

 

He hadn’t even noticed when a few minutes later someone sat next to him. A minute later he was subjected to a rather conspicuous throat clearing.

 

“So,” the voice said, and Derek turned to look at a guy dressed in red. “What are you supposed to be?” he asked with a smirk, his lips doing things to Derek. His face was covered in distracting moles and his eyes shone more than the whiskey in his glass.

 

As he was interrupted in his musings about _The Nightmare before Christmas_ , he didn’t even think when he automatically replied with, “I am the who, when you call ‘who’s there?’”. He groaned mentally. How lame could he get?

 

“Quoting Halloween movies at me, _nice_. Or should I say, my, gramps, what great sense of humour you have,” the guy’s lips stretched into a smile, giving Derek a glimpse of his pearly whites. He motioned for the bartender to give him what Derek was having.

 

“Aren’t you too young for this?” Derek frowned. The guy could not be older that twenty-one.

 

“Do you care?” His finger slid along the rim of the glass placed before him, and Derek’s eyes were immediately glued to it. He had really long fingers.

 

“Not particularly, no,” he took a gulp of his drink to hide the slight colouring of his cheeks.

 

“I need to drown my sorrows,” the guy explained without prompting, motioning to the whole of himself. It was then that Derek really took a look at what he was dressed as.

 

“You’re wearing a skirt,” he noted, quite baffled.

 

“Said the guy in a onesie,” he countered, making Derek groan. “Hey, at least our costumes match. You _are_ a wolf, right? Or are you ‘the one hiding under my bed’?” His eyes were squinting a little, and his whole body was turned to Derek, legs spread regardless of the skirt, eyes never leaving Derek’s face. It was then that Derek realised he was being flirted with, shamelessly. And it was working, if the sudden pressure in his chest meant anything. He moved in his chair to turn in the guy’s direction as well. He could do this.

 

“Well, I’m… definitely not ‘hiding under your stairs’, so…” he smiled into his glass, before taking another sip to hide his embarrassment. He was so bad at this.

 

“My, gramps,” the guy sighed, “what nice smile you have.”

 

Derek snorted into his glass, coughing slightly as the whiskey got into the wrong hole. He never expected such straightforwardness. The guy clapped him on the back, helping him get rid of the burning liquid.

 

“Look, if I’m getting this right, which I think I am,” he looked pointedly down to where their knees were touching, “this is the moment you say ‘the better to get into your pants, handsome stranger.’” His hand moved from Derek’s back, but stayed on his biceps, fingers stroking up and down slightly.

 

Derek must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights, at least that was what he felt like. He gulped and willed himself to relax. Summoning all the game he had, which was not a lot, not really, despite his looks, he stared the ‘handsome stranger’ in the eye and forced the corner of his mouth up, in what he hoped was a self-confident smirk.

 

“Ah, no,” he paused for effect, watching the guy go rigid in a matter of seconds. “‘The better to get into your tights’ would be more appropriate, now, don’t you think?” Served him right for making Derek choke on his whiskey, even if it meant Derek got smacked in his shoulder with a loud “The nerve!”

 

The guy had a really great laugh.

 

• • •

 

Stiles woke up feeling hot. There was an arm swung around him, which was rare. He blinked his eyes open and was immediately assaulted with stubble, which reminded him of the events of the previous night. “Mhmm,” he hummed and smiled at the memory.

 

When he saw the man in the bar he never in his wildest dreams expected it to end where it had. But then he had started quoting songs from Halloween movies at Stiles, and hadn’t seemed so unattainable anymore. Which is probably why Stiles allowed himself to be so forward in his pursuit. It had been a first for him. Maybe it was the skirt that gave him a sense of power he hadn’t known before. He now understood girls so much more.

 

The arm around him was still covered with the onesie, as was the rest of the man, except for his bare ass sticking from it. When they had come to the guy’s apartment, it was the first time Stiles had noticed that the onesie had a butt flap, something that went completely unnoticed while they were sitting on the bar stools. Stiles had almost squealed in delight and fortunately, the man also saw this as an opportunity not to be passed. Yay for versatility, Stiles was _so_ in his element.

 

Besides, he always liked alternative endings, and if Little Red Riding Hood was not the one doing the riding this time, it definitely counted as alternative. He was so consumed in his thoughts he never noticed the guy waking up.

 

“What are you smiling about?” he muttered the question into Stiles’ shoulder, startling him a little, but not enough to startle humour out of him.

 

“Little Red Ridden Hood.”

 

So worth being smacked in the face with a pillow.

 

• • •

 

It was over coffee, when Derek watched the guy’s long fingers encompassing the cup with fascination, that he realised they don’t even know each other’s names. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“I’m Derek.”

 

“Oh, I’m Stiles,” he said around a bite of bread and stretched to offer his hand to Derek. Derek stared at it before shaking it. They totally did everything in the wrong order.

 

“I normally don’t do this,” he said, letting go of Stiles’ hand.

 

Stiles frowned then, setting the bread on his plate. “What you don’t introduce yourself to last night’s fucks?” he snapped, and Derek felt his ears redden.

 

“No! No it’s not what I meant. I meant… One-night stands. I don’t normally do one-night stands,” he clarified, and smiled a little when he saw Stiles relax.

 

“Oh. Yeah, well. Me neither, I… actually, I was a one-night-stand virgin yesterday, so.” He took another bite and avoided Derek’s eyes, choosing instead to stare at his coffee.

 

“Me too. I… yeah.”

 

“You two are too sweet. I might get a cavity,” Laura said from the doorway and Derek startled so much he dropped his own bread. He was so focussed on Stiles that he never noticed Laura coming into the kitchen. Heck, he was so focussed on Stiles that he had left the bar the day before without even wondering about Laura or about how she was going to get back home. “I can see what you’re thinking of, Derbear, and don’t you dare ruining your morning by worrying about me. I got home fine, as you can see,” she said coming further into the kitchen.

 

“Derbear?” Stiles whispered to himself, and Derek felt his whole face flush. Trust Laura to use the hated nickname in the presence of his… acquaintance.

 

“I’m Laura, the sister,” she introduced herself to Stiles before Derek could comment. “I guess I’ll be seeing a lot of you from now on.”

 

Stiles stared at her in shock and Derek felt mortified. What did he do to deserve such a sister? He motioned for Stiles to follow him out of the kitchen, he couldn’t trust Laura not to say something even more off-putting.  There he was, trying to maybe see if Stiles would want to go out with his sometime, _casually,_ not to scare him off, and there was Laura all but asking when the wedding was going to be.

 

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles said placing a hand on his shoulder, bringing Derek back from his horrific musings. “I…”

 

“Look, I’m sorry about Laura, she was out of line. I know you probably don’t want anything serious with me, you barely even know me, I–”

 

“Well I know you like _The Nightmare before Christmas_ enough to quote the soundtrack at me, and that’s definitely something I can appreciate,” Stiles interrupted him with a smile. “And don’t worry, I’m used to her brand of overbearing, she would get along great with my friend Lydia.”

 

Derek smiled, albeit still a bit tensely. He had no idea where Stiles was going with it.

 

“I think they should meet. Someday,” Stiles said looking Derek straight in the eye.

 

“Uh, okay? I’m sure Laura would love that…”

 

“Derek, I don’t know how else to say it. I don’t want this, whatever it is, to end today. I really had fun yesterday. I’d love to get to know you. And maybe watch Halloween movies with you.” Derek stared at the boy before him, eyes skirting over all the moles he had reverently licked the night before, over the gold eyes with the impossibly long lashes, the upturned nose and the wide lips, and the whole perfection of him and he swallowed.

 

He had no idea what Stiles saw in him, this mix of caveman and hermit, with his build and all his hair, and his dislike for all things outside, and love for staying inside, reading books, watching bad movies. His whole social circle was limited to his sister and the neighbour’s cat and here was Stiles, young and vibrant, seeing something interesting in Derek, something worth finding out, worth knowing. It scared Derek, but at the same time it filled him with a sense of longing he had never known before.

 

“Derek?” Stiles asked shyly, fingers gripping his red cape as if he was preparing to run with it if Derek said ‘no’.

 

Fortunately, Derek had no intention of saying ‘no’.

 

• • •

 

From: Scotty-boy.

_Did you know that Koala bear is not actually a bear?_

 


End file.
